Masshiroi
by Shwayne
Summary: Esta es la historia de Nakano Kyo, un shinigami poco corriente. Desarrollada en una época mucho anterior de que la historia mostrada en la serie Bleach tomara lugar.
1. Shinigami

**SHINIGAMI**

**- Mi nombre es Nakano Kyo, y morí hace ya muchos años, así que no puedes matarme**.- De este modo solía empezar mis batallas, y así solían terminar.

Llevo un kimono negro y una zampakutoh en mi cinto, como todos. Camino siguiendo el rastro del viento, me muevo entre la noche segando almas como un maldito dios de la muerte, pero creo que nunca me sentí Shinigami. Supongo que siempre me ha faltado ese espíritu de neutralidad, ese punto de árbitro, de juez imparcial, que todo guardián de almas debería poseer.

Ando sin pena y sin gloria por la sociedad de almas, que más da lo que piensen, todos creen que soy uno más, otro miembro cualquiera del escuadrón.

Pero, amigo, soy un gran jugador de cartas.


	2. Primer contacto

**PRIMER CONTACTO**

**-Y tú ¿Estás preparada?- **Parece distinto.

**- Vamos- **Respondo. Adelante.

Parece un orangután. Ese shinigami parece una especie de cruce entre hombre y mono. Sonrío. Es alto y grande, con la nariz chafada y desproporcionada, una boca enorme y desdentada y los ojos pequeños y grises. He tenido que mirarlo dos veces para estar segura de que no era un orangután gigante vestido con kimono. Es alto, aunque no tanto como Kyo-san. Sin embargo es dos veces más ancho que él. Tiene espaldas de buey y cabeza de orangután. Y unas manos grandes y peludas con dedos cortos y gruesos, que no parecen ser capaces en absoluto de maniobrar con una zampakutoh. A pesar de todo este hombre es un shinigami, del undécimo escuadrón nada menos, y le debemos un cierto respeto. Por eso todo el grupo ha tenido que bajar la mirada al ver como el orangután se llevaba la mano a la espalda y sacaba una calabaza con licor. Bueno, todo el grupo no. Kuzumi-san se le ha quedado mirando tan fijamente que ha llegado a ofrecerle un sorbito. Kyo-san tampoco ha cesado de examinarlo, de arriba abajo, como el niño que descubre la luna y la mira profundamente pero de reojo, temiendo que si se asusta vuelva a salir el sol. El orangután nos mira, uno a uno, mientras se atusa el pelo. Pelo, por llamarlo de algún modo. Lleva una cresta pelirroja para parecer más alto aún, y lo único que logra es parecer más aún una especie desconocida y estrafalaria de animal. Toma aliento.

**-¡A ver! ¡Sois veintidós! ¡Vamos a bajar en grupos de once y a ...!-** Eructa **-¡... tar unos cuantos hollow de mierda! ¿Entendido?- **Kuzumi-san ya no sabe donde mirar, a Kuma-kun se le ha escapado la risa y Reita-san parece tener náuseas. Pero creo que el resto lo ha entendido. El grupo empieza a moverse. Todos esperábamos este día con impaciencia. El primer contacto.

Nakano Kyo se mantiene al margen. Un poco alejado del grupo, como suele. Es alto y delgado, de pelo oscuro y despeinado. Ojos profundos, cara angulosa, he pasado horas mirándolo cuando cree que nadie lo observa. Siempre es más listo de lo que parece, más atento, más fuerte, mucho más ágil de lo que muestran sus andares. Así es Kyo-san, una caja de sorpresas que siempre logrará darte más de lo que te esperas. Hoy parece otro día en su vida. No es así. Está nervioso. A medida que nos acercamos a la puerta que conecta con el mundo de los vivos se acerca más al grupo, como si temiera que lo dejáramos aquí. Ya llegamos, hay otro shinigami en la puerta, una mujer. Se saluda con el orangután y le pasa la calabaza. Deben de ser del mismo escuadrón. Es alta y rubia, escultural. Todos los hombres del grupo se la comen con los ojos. Kyo-san también la mira, pero de modo distinto. Sus ojos saltan de ella al orangután. Los está evaluando. ¿Quién es el más fuerte? Dicen sus ojos. Es extraño pero me hubiera sentido menos incómoda si se hubiera dedicado a mirarle el escote, como el resto. Nakano Kyo es... diferente.

**-¡Novatos, desenvainad! ¡Los once bastardos de la derecha vendréis conmigo! ¡Formad una fila de uno! ¡El resto seguid a las tetas de Rea! – **Vaya, por lo menos me ahorraré él ir con el orangután. El grupo es ahora un tumulto desordenado de risas y lamentos. No veo a Kyo. Estaba justo a mi izquierda. Ya lo he encontrado. A mi derecha. Ha aprovechado el desorden para cambiarse de lado. Nakano Kyo, maldito tramposo.

El metálico clamor de las hojas confirma que todos hemos desenvainado y, espada en mano, formamos dos filas en perfecta simetría, una al lado de otra. Mi zampakutoh devuelve el reflejo de mi rostro, pequeño y moreno. Mis labios están mordidos como de costumbre y mis ojos algo enrojecidos de no dormir. Hoy llevo el pelo recogido pero algunos rizos pelirrojos han logrado escaparse del moño. Kyo-san está a mi lado, en su fila. Me ha pillado contando las pecas de mi nariz. Tomo aliento y le sonrío. Alza su zampakutoh y me señala con ella.

**-Y tú ¿Estás preparada?- **Hoy parece distinto. Parece feliz, ansioso, radiante.

**- Vamos- **Respondo. Crucemos al otro lado.


	3. Tres Hollow

**TRES HOLLOW**

**-Un hollow, dos hollow, tres hollow. ¿Cuál prefieres?**.- Le he preguntado como muestra de cortesía, esperando una duda, un titubeo, para saltarle encima.

**-Los tres son míos.-** Ha contestado. Maldito novato.

Es más alto que yo, pero le aventajo en cerca de veinte kilos, todos de músculo. El cabronazo es más alto que yo, y no me mira a los ojos, no directamente, jamás. Nunca le he visto desenvainar y no parece mucho más ágil que un perro ciego. Su reiatsu es vulgar, como todo él, y sin embargo no ha dudado en lanzarse de frente contra los tres hollow, los primeros a los que se enfrenta. Joder, deberían haberle arrancado un brazo para frenar su orgullo pero el bastardo se los ha cargado.

El primero ha caído atravesado por una estocada, justo en la frente. El hollow no ha podido ni sentir el frío de la zampakutoh, que se joda. Es rápido.

El segundo lo ha atacado por sorpresa. Iba a desgarrar su espalda cuando ha sido atravesado por un rayo de kidoh. Yo acababa de desenvainar cuando ha caído, el muy desgraciado había dejado una apertura a su espalda para que el hollow se le acercara en tromba. Es listo.

El tercero ha tratado de huir. Es poderoso.

Después, el muy cabrón ha envainado su zampakutoh y se ha alejado con un andar cansino, medio encorvado, mirando de reojo a las sombras. Apuesto a que si me hubiera abalanzado contra él habría parado mi estocada. Bajo esa apariencia común se esconde un tipo nada corriente. No pienso esperar a que otro se lo lleve, trataré de convencerlo para que se una a mi escuadrón. Apuesto a que cualquiera de mis superiores me daría la razón.

-**¡Eh, tú, novato!**- He gritado.**-¿Cómo te llamas?**-

-**Nakano Kyo**- Ha dicho sin girarse. Por lo menos ha dejado de andar. El cabrón iba a por el cuarto.

-**Tú te vienes conmigo, te invito a una ronda. ¡El resto seguid con lo vuestro! ¡Hay otro hollow aquí escondido! ¡Entre los diez deberíais ser capaces de cargároslo!**-. Que se joda el protocolo. Si no pueden hacerlo es que son unos mierdas que no merecen ser shinigami. – **¡Nakano Kyo, soy Ume Tetsuo del undécimo escuadrón! ¡Hoy beberás conmigo, mañana puede que luchemos juntos!-**Resignado, pero con una sonrisa divertida, Nakano ha venido hacia mí. No creo que le hubiera importado arrasar con otro hollow, pero apuesto a que ya sabe que esos peleles no son para los tipos como él. El resto del grupo parece confiado, pobres imbéciles, seguro que piensan que si Nakano se ha ventilado a tres en unos segundos ellos diez podrán cargarse al que queda en un suspiro. Me pregunto cuantas horas harán falta para que den con el hollow y acaben con él. Sé que soy un cabrón y un sádico pero la verdad es que no debería pasarles nada, por aquí siempre hay alguna que otra patrulla, y la verdad es que a Nakano no parece importarle lo más mínimo. Maldito bastardo, cada vez me cae mejor.

**-Un hollow, dos hollow, tres hollow. ¿Cuál prefieres?**.- Le he preguntado por cortesía.

**-Los tres son míos**.- Ha contestado. Maldito novato, deberían haberle arrancado un brazo. Nadie afronta tres hollow la primera vez.


	4. Menos Grande

**MENOS GRANDE**

**-¡Joder, Kyo, donde está el Menos Grande!¿Y quiénes son esos tíos?-**

**-Ellos eran el Gillian.-** No sé ni para que coño pregunto.

Ver a un shinigami con un plus es algo de los más normal, por lo menos hasta el entierro del alma. Pero, joder, ver a Kyo rodeado de más de un centenar de almas es una imagen acojonante. El tío lleva más que ningún otro fuera de la Sociedad de Almas, siete años sin pisar la jodida sociedad es casi un exilio. Lo he ido viendo a rachas, sobretodo al principio, cuando ambos patrullábamos por ciudades vecinas, pero con el tiempo todo shinigami se cansa de patrullar y prefiere volver arriba, Kyo no. El tío disfruta como un enano viviendo aquí abajo, matando hollow y saboreando el gusto de la vida en la tierra de los vivos.

Cuando bajó por primera vez había guerra allí abajo, en la tierra, muchos muertos, demasiadas almas para protegerlas a todas. Al parecer los hollow estaban haciéndose fuertes en la zona, como ratas en un vertedero, las malditas bestias estaban creciendo en tamaño y número. Así fue hasta que llegamos allí. En dos semanas habíamos acabado con los hollow de media provincia. Kyo y Tetsuo los guerreros, Tetsuo y Kyo los grandes shinigami, Kyo y Tetsuo los héroes. Yo, Ume Tetsuo, convertido en un puto héroe de la noche a la mañana, y todo gracias al jodido de Kyo. En dos meses la guerra terminó, y también nuestro trabajo, habíamos barrido los hollow, y estos habían cesado de reagruparse. Pasamos los siguientes meses patrullando a medias por la ciudad, pero el trabajo ya estaba hecho, la guerra estaba ganada.

Volví a la sociedad de almas dejando a Kyo en la ciudad de modo provisional, tal y como acordamos. Recuerdo perfectamente como fue la entrada en el cuartel general del undécimo escuadrón, gloriosa, mejor que el licor dulce de los Kuchiki. El teniente en persona acudió a recibirme y me condujo a hablar con el capitán, una vez allí nos sirvieron una copa de vino helado y me hizo relatarles lo sucedido. Vacié la copa para tomar fuerzas. Seis deliciosas copas después terminé mi interpelación. Diez copas después desperté en el suelo de la sala. El capitán seguía durmiendo la mona y tuvo que ser el teniente quien me informara de que me habían concedido el cuarto puesto del escuadrón. Asentí mientras trataba de gatear hacia una jodida botella de vino, que luego supe que estaba vacía. Kyo, por su parte, había pasado a ocupar el vigésimo rango del escuadrón, el muy cabrón había logrado mi antiguo puesto en menos de un año. Una noticia magnífica para un novato, pero a Kyo no pareció importarle demasiado. Despachó al relevo que mandaron y siguió en la ciudad.

Como uno de los grandes de mi escuadrón, mis intervenciones en la tierra de los vivos eran más bien contadas, pero aprovechaba cualquier excusa para visitar al jodido de Nakano Kyo. Yo le contaba las misiones especiales en las que tomaba parte y él escuchaba, le explicaba mis avances en el control de mi zampakutoh y él asentía. Después bebíamos como cabrones.

Hacía ya un par de años desde la última vez que nos vimos cuando he encontrado la excusa perfecta para dejarme caer por allí. Los de investigación y desarrollo están seguros de que un Menos Grande va a aparecer en su ciudad, así que no han tardado en formar un grupo de apoyo. Cuando llegamos, la señal del Menos Grande es tan intensa y clara que los tres podemos oler el puto olor a muerte que desprende. Dos segundos después, todo está en calma, ha desaparecido. Sin embargo, allí está Nakano Kyo, entre un mar de energía. Acaba de envainar su zampakutoh. Su kimono está algo raído y lleva un pañuelo que le cubre el rostro hasta los ojos, sí, no hay duda que ese es el bastardo de Kyo, mira como disimula, como si no supiera que estamos aquí.

Nakano Kyo ha nacido con jodido un don de los dioses, el muy cabrón detecta los hollow a ciudades de distancia, es como tener un maldito sabueso en el equipo, los huele y los caza. Estoy seguro de que no le han dicho nada desde la sociedad de almas, pero el tío se las ha apañado para encontrar al Menos Grande antes que nosotros. Y ahora está allí, de pie, enterrando las almas de un montón de gente. Se gira y me mira, saluda con un gesto.

**-¡Joder, Kyo, donde está el Menos Grande!¿Y quiénes son esos tíos?-**

**-Ellos eran el Gillian.-** Jodido Kyo, si lo sé no vengo

El resto del grupo está tan acojonado como yo, más aún ya que no conocen a Kyo. Son el séptimo del undécimo escuadrón y el sexto del duodécimo escuadrón, lo que me convierte en el oficial superior. En un principio solo teníamos que ser dos pero el Capitán Urahara le dijo algo sobre estudiar no se qué a nuestro capitán, así que nos llevamos uno de sus inútiles para recoger mierda de hollow o algo así. Somos un grupo poderoso, tres shinigami de nuestro rango habrían barrido el suelo con ese Menos Grande, pero Kyo ha llegado primero.

¿Cómo coño podía el vigésimo shinigami haber rechazado el Menos Grande? Eso es lo que se están preguntando mis dos acompañantes. Yo, por mi parte, sé que Nakano Kyo está más cerca de ser tercer oficial de escuadrón que yo mismo, pero todas aquellas almas. ¿Quiénes son?.

**-¿Qué mierda dices, Kyo?**- Reacciono.**- ¡Vosotros dos, ayudadme a enterrar estas almas!¡Hay que actuar deprisa, el Gillian no tardará en volver!-** Con estos hijos de puta gigantes toda precaución es poca. Se mueven entre los planos como peces en el agua. Mis dos subordinados no tardan en comenzar a liberar las almas. Pero hay demasiados, no acabaremos antes que el Menos Grande vuelva. De repente Kyo, se gira hacia mi y empieza a acercárseme. Tranquilamente pero deprisa no tarda en darme alcance, aparta el pañuelo negro de su cara y revela una barba más propia de un vagabundo que de un jodido shinigami.

**-El Menos Grande no va a volver**.- Cabronazo, ¿Qué has hecho?

-**No ha huido, ¿Verdad?** **Te lo has cargado.-**Kyo asiente con la cabeza. Maldito bastardo, ojalá que el capitán Urahara esté grabando esto. La cara que han puesto esos dos no tiene precio.

Dos horas después terminamos con el último entierro del alma y puedo despachar a los dos shinigami, lamento movilizar tipos fuertes para hacer de niñeras pero qué se le va a hacer. Y el tipo del duodécimo escuadrón... que se joda, Kyo no ha dejado ni la muestra. Pero el viaje no habrá sido en vano, pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche, y apuesto a qué al cabrón de Nakano no le importará un poco de compañía.

Alguien dijo una vez que, para un borracho, una noche sin dormir es un mañana sin resaca. Totalmente de acuerdo. Cinco horas hablando, bebiendo y jugando a los dados pasan volando al lado de Nakano Kyo, echaba en falta a este cabronazo. Pero el tema ha acabado por surgir.

**-¡Oye, Kyo! ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí abajo?-**O ¿Cómo, grandísimo bastardo, te has cargado un Gillian sin ayuda? El tío ha parado de beber y se incorpora.

**-Acompáñame.-** Dice. En dos minutos me ha llevado a un bosque alejado de la ciudad. Trato de pensar en qué haremos si aparece algún hollow en el otro extremo del pueblo, pero no creo que ninguno de esos cabrones se atreva a aparecer por allí con dos putos shinigami borrachos en la zona. Llegamos a una explanada y desenvaina su zampakutoh.

**-Desenvaina a Inazuma, Tetsuo.-**Estoy tan pedo que juraría que ya está desenvainada, aún no.

**-Ya está hecho.-** El filo de Inazuma brilla, azulado, a la luz de la luna. Y ahora, Kyo, ¿Qué pretendes hacer? El muy cabrón también ha desenvainado. Mierda, espero que no se le ocurra liarse a espadazos conmigo. No, acaba de bajar su zampakutoh. Larga y raída, como él, la sostiene a dos manos y sonríe. Una luz estalla frente a mí mientras el reiatsu de Kyo empieza a crecer. Se me pasa la borrachera de golpe mientras siento a Inazuma moverse en mis manos. **­**

**-¡Inazuma, Tetsuo! ¡Esta es Masshiroi!**.- Cabrón, habría que hacer volver al tipo del duodécimo escuadrón, apuesto que el Menos se ha cagado encima antes que Kyo lo matara. Masshiroi liberada es algo indescriptible, completamente distinto a todas las zampakutoh que he visto en mi vida. Aparentemente se trata de una zampakutoh hecha de luz, brilla como un hierro candente pero hay algo más. Apuesto a que podría cogerla por el filo sin cortarme. De todos modos no pienso hacerlo, no estoy tan borracho.

Liberaría a Inazuma, pero creo que el bastardo de Kyo ya tiene más reiatsu que yo. Cabronazo. Ahora vuelve la cabeza hacia el oeste. ¿Qué pasa? Me mira y echa a correr. Apenas puedo seguirlo, corremos durante varios minutos hasta que me doy cuenta de la situación. Hollow, en una ciudad cercana. Recibo un aviso de la sociedad de almas indicándome la posición exacta pero ni siquiera lo leo, confío más en los sentidos de Kyo. Al cabo de unos minutos se detiene. Es aquí. Puedo sentir un hollow, el bastardo parece poderoso, pero su reiatsu es raro de cojones, lo siento lejano, como si el mamón hubiera huido, solo que no se mueve, no puede. Es grande, mide unas diez veces lo que un tipo de talla normal, y es ancho en las mismas proporciones. ¿Por qué coño no se mueve? Kyo me mira y sonríe, es por él.

**-Una vez liberada, Masshiroi anula a los hollow en un radio de varios kilómetros.-** No me jodas, eso no existe. Me entra la risa. Cabrón, si alguien debía tener esa zampakutoh ese es Kyo. El hollow está jodido del todo. Me vienen ganas de meterle un dedo en el ojo.

**-¡Kyo!¡Grandísimo bastardo!-** Empiezo a ordenar los hechos –¿**El Menos Grande también?-** El cabronazo sonríe. ¿De dónde coño ha sacado esta zampakutoh? Una vez más, alza su espada, esta vez apunta al torso del hollow, justo donde debería ir la cadena. El hollow empieza a inquietarse, grita y farfulla insultos. Kyo cierra los ojos.

**-Mi nombre es Nakano Kyo, y morí hace ya muchos años, así que no puedes matarme**. **¡Libéralos Masshiroi!-** El estallido de luz es cegador. Después nada. Puedo sentir que el reiatsu del hollow ha desaparecido, el cabrón de Kyo se lo ha cargado. Unos minutos después empiezo a ver más claramente. La silueta gigante del hollow ha desaparecido. Alguien me acaba de pisar.

-**¡Joder!-** Desenvaino y me encuentro cara a cara con un plus de unos cuarenta y cinco años. No está solo. A mi alrededor hay una veintena de almas más. Kyo las está enterrando. -**¿Qué ha sido esa luz?¿Quién coño son éstos?-** Aparto mi zampakutoh de las napias del muerto. De momento no voy a enterrar su alma. No estoy para hóstias, necesito respuestas.

**-Ellos eran el hollow.-** ¿Pero qué coño? Un momento. Esto me recuerda algo. El Menos Grande, su reiatsu también desapareció de golpe y luego... todas esas almas. Me quedo mirando fijamente la zampakutoh de Nakano Kyo, Masshiroi ya no está liberada, después lo miro a él. No puede ser, no puede haberlo logrado, nunca antes había ocurrido. Kyo, maldito cabronazo. Ha acabado con los entierros del alma y está apoyado en una ventana, mirando con disimulo al interior de una casa como si la cosa no fuera con él. Apuesto que da a los baños.

**-¡Kyo! –** No puedo esperar más **- ¿Cómo coño...?-**

-** Los he traído de vuelta-**Me interrumpe

**-¡Joder, Kyo, donde está el Menos Grande!¿Y quiénes son esos tíos?- **

**- Ellos eran el Gillian.- **Joder, ahora lo entiendo. Los he traído de vuelta, dice. Qué cabrón. Míralo, allí enfrente, apoyado en una ventana, mirando con disimulo al interior de una casa como si la cosa no fuera con él. Me acerco y me pongo a su lado. Bebo un sorbo y le paso la botella. La ventana da a los baños. Que los ha traído de vuelta, dice. Puto shinigami pervertido.


	5. Yoruichi san

**YORUICHI SAN**

**-Shihouin Yoruichi.-** susurra.-**Comandante en jefe de los ejecutores.-**

**-Mierda.-**Shihouin Yoruichi, cabeza de las fuerzas especiales. Cabrones, eso es pescar barbos a cañonazos.

Un día corriente, una mañana apacible, dos semanas sin un solo hollow en los alrededores. En Otoño llegó una nueva familia a la ciudad, dos ancianos y un chaval sin padres. Una pena, pero parece que lo están superando. Les sentarán bien los aires de esta ciudad. A los viejos les gusta la pasta de judías fermentada y al niño correr detrás de las gallinas. Además, está el teatro, cada tarde a las siete empiezan una nueva función. Ahora les ha dado por las leyendas artúricas, por lo menos la habré visto veinte veces, pero cada día ocurre algo que lo hace distinto, nuevos matices en la interpretación, una risa loca entre la audiencia o dos adolescentes que flirtean en las últimas filas, arropados por la oscuridad. Para cuando me sepa los diálogos de memoria ya habrán cambiado la función. Y en unos meses vendrá el circo, con noticias disparatadas del ancho mundo que nos rodea. En esta ciudad hay apenas diez personas con algo de poder espiritual, pero su reiatsu es insignificante de momento. Atrae a algunos hollow pero no a demasiados. Me gustaría que alguno pudiera verme pero tampoco estoy impaciente por ello, tal vez en siguientes generaciones. Aunque, joder, si pudieran verme no podría colarme en las casas y eso es algo a lo que, por ahora, no estoy dispuesto a renunciar. Estar aquí me mantiene vivo.

El chico de los Yamada llora, ayer los viejos se pasaron con el sake y aún no se han despertado. Es un chaval fuerte, a pesar de todo, y no tarda en secar sus lágrimas. Jodido crío, ya está persiguiendo a las gallinas, como lo vea su abuela lo va a reñir, dice que luego los huevos saben amargos. Y una mierda. La vieja trata de controlarlo un poco pero lo deja campar a sus anchas. Ya tendrá edad para preocuparse de eso, suelen decirse entre ellos los Yamada. Ya amanece. Debería pasarme por la parte noble de la ciudad, hoy es día de limpieza en más de una casa. Respecto a lo de espiar, tengo mis propias normas. No son muy estrictas pero me sirven para pensar que no soy un criminal, solo un muerto aburrido. Nunca espío a las parejas en la noche de bodas, me sabe mal hacer de espectador en una de las noches más memorables de su vida, ni tampoco si hay niños durmiendo por en medio. Se me hace extraño. Tampoco suelo dedicarme a hurgar en las letrinas, ni a mirar a los muy pobres o desgraciados, ya les jode bastante la vida como para que aporte mi granito de arena. En cambio por donde si suelo pasarme a menudo es por los barrios altos. Esas zorras de casa rica tienen tantos sirvientes metidos en el baño que no debería importarles que un muerto les echara un ojo mientras almuerza. Al principio me parecía excitante, pero a medida que perdí el respeto por las normas se ha convertido en algo tremendamente divertido. El señor de la casa Kaoda cuenta con tantos amantes como capitanes la Sociedad de almas. Pobre señora, cuando él sale de viaje de negocios, la recatada dama esconde medio escuadrón bajo las sábanas. Cuando llego ya ha empezado. Hay siete criados. ¿Quién coño necesita siete criados para lavarse el culo? De repente, una sensación familiar.

**-¡Hollow!-** grito**- ¡Justo ahora maldito cabrón!-** Cuando llego aún no ha tocado a nadie, parece perdido, no hay pluses aquí. Es grande, muy grande. Podría tumbarlo en tres golpes pero si me doy prisa todavía llegaré al mercado para la pelea por las primeras fresas de la temporada.

**-Mi nombre es Nakano Kyo, y morí hace ya muchos años, así que no puedes matarme**. **¡Libéralos Masshiroi!- **Tras el golpe de rigor entierro a las almas, solo dos, debían de ser individuos de gran poder latente. Me complace ver que Masshiroi y yo seguimos en forma.

Espera, algo aquí está fuera de lugar. Apunto al este con mi zampakutoh y ésta se cruza con alguien. Está allí, de pie, una silueta negra. No hay manera de saber cuando ha llegado. Estaba allí, ocultando su reiatsu a la perfección, escudándose en el hollow para esconderse del modo más absoluto. Trago saliva y lanzo un desafío **-¡Shinigami! ¿Quién eres?-**

**-Shihouin Yoruichi.-** susurra.-**Comandante en jefe de los ejecutores.-**La muy guarra saborea cada una de sus palabras.

**-Mierda.-**Shihouin Yoruichi, cabeza de las fuerzas especiales, de la noble familia de los armeros Shihouin. Cabrones, eso es pescar barbos a cañonazos. Joder. ¿Quién me ha vendido?

**-¿Cómo estás Shihouin-sama?¿Qué te trae a esta ciudad?-** Como si no lo supiera.

**-Cabrón. Como si no lo supieras****.-** Sonríe, no ha venido a perder el tiempo. Maldito hollow.

Mi reiatsu vuelve a ser corriente y Masshiroi hace tiempo que ha dejado de brillar, pero mucho me temo que me tiene cogido por los huevos. Seguro que ha visto la liberación. Esto me pasa por ser un vago. Todo por las fresas. ¡Joder, las fresas! ¡Me perderé las hostias en el mercado!

**-Shihouin-sama. ¿Podrás seguirme un par de leguas hacia el oeste?-**

**-En primer lugar, llámame por mi nombre. En segundo lugar, Nakano Kyo, ostento el título de diosa de la velocidad.-**Vamos hombre, no me jodas. Para títulos estoy yo.

Cuando llegamos aún no ha empezado la subasta. Gracias a Dios. Me quedo justo encima del tendero, enfrente de la multitud. Yoruichi está algo más apartada, vigilando mi espalda. Ella misma, se perderá lo bueno. Hay más o menos los de cada año. En primera fila varios sirvientes de cada casa. Los señores atrás. Los más pobres esperando a que empiece el espectáculo. Los cabrones saben qué es lo bueno. El precio de salida dobla el del año pasado. El primer kilo de fresas acabará pagado a precio de oro, moratones y escupitajos a las nobles caras de los ricos. Los gritos del tendero son la señal que todos estaban esperando, sobretodo los que solo hemos venido a mirar. Hora y media después todo ha terminado. Se han visto puñetazos, mordiscos y más de un ricachón vestido de seda rebozado en el barro. Pasadas las emociones me giro y veo a Yoruichi con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. No sé si se lo ha pasado tan bien como yo, no lo creo, pero sí que sé lo que está pensando. ¿Cómo puede ser que un shinigami disfrute pasando el rato con esto? Si no lo entiende peor para ella. Ojalá Tetsuo venga el año que viene.

**-Habla.-** Me pongo serio. A ver que sacamos en claro de esto.

­**-Llevas aquí mucho tiempo. Años. Al principio no parecía algo muy normal, pero creímos que tratabas de hacerte más fuerte, luchando a diario contra los hollow. Llevabas una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos, sin que tu nombre sonara más fuerte que otro en la sociedad de almas. Apenas nadie fuera del undécimo escuadrón recordaba tu andadura con Ume Tetsuo durante la guerra.-** Hace una pausa. Ahora viene el pero- **Entonces llegó el Gillian.-**Joder, esto es por el Menos Grande. A Tetsuo se le habrá ido la lengua. Puto borrachín. Lo habrán comprado con una cuba de licor de frutas.**-Aquel día había contigo un oficial del duodécimo escuadrón, que le contó lo sucedido al capitán Urahara, el cual, como ya debes haber oído, es un cabrón bastante perspicaz.-**Urahara Kisuke, departamento tecnológico. Mierda. Toda la Sociedad de almas debe de estar al corriente. Me quedo en silencio, sopesando qué es lo que debería hacer. Hasta donde puede que sepan. Sin piedad, Yoruichi dicta sentencia, **-Urahara quiere que vuelvas a la Sociedad de Almas. Para hablar-** Para hablar, y una mierda. No pienso volver. No quiero. La sociedad es una casa de muertos, soy más feliz aquí.Sin embargo, frente a frente con la líder de las fuerzas especiales, parece que no tengo elección.

**-Shihouin Yoruichi.-** susurra.-**Comandante en jefe de los ejecutores.-**

**-Mierda.- **Debí salir corriendo.


	6. Siete años

**SIETE AÑOS**

**-Buenos días, Nakano Kyo. ¿T****e acuerdas de mí?**- Le he dicho

**-Buenos días Zatsue-sama. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**

**-Soy Zatsue Akane, encantada de conocerte.-** De este modo le hablé la primera vez que nos vimos, aún en la academia shinigami. Él ya brillaba con una luz diferente, aunque de un modo tan tenue que pasaba inadvertido para la mayoría, pero yo me había fijado en él ya desde el primer día.

Lo que sorprendía de Kyo-san no eran los grandes resultados, no hacía alardes de poder, tampoco se movía con una velocidad extraordinaria ni empleaba el kidoh con excesiva fluidez. Pero en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la academia, nunca repitió dos veces un mismo error. Esa era su fuerza. Siempre estuvo en los grupos de élite, desde el principio, siempre allí donde más podían enseñarle, pero nunca destacó. Cualquiera que no lo observara como yo lo hacía pensaría que era un shinigami cualquiera, con una preparación por encima de la media. Mentira. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la academia, no lo vi esforzarse dos veces por la misma razón. Esa es su debilidad. Como un río que fluye entre las rocas, golpeándolas hasta hacerse un camino por el que seguir adelante, ese es el trabajo de un shinigami en la academia, lograr su senda a base de golpes, insistiendo, labrándose un lecho por el que continuar avanzando. Nakano Kyo era distinto, nunca necesitó esforzarse por abrir un camino. Puede que la fuerza de su cauce no fuera la mayor, que sus aguas no fueran las más claras y que los peces que allí habitaban no tuvieran el magnífico sabor de otros; pero aquel río llevaba agua y peces, y su corriente arrasaba con árboles, rocas y cualquiera que hubiera osado ponerse en su camino.

Kyo-san era un lobo entre ovejas, un gigante entre gnomos; pero pastaba con nosotros y andaba encogido solo para no hacerse destacar.

**-Soy Zatsue Akane, encantada de conocerte**.- Le dije la primera vez que nos vimos

**-Es un placer. Me llamo Nakano Kyo**.- Contestó, mirándome a la cara pero no a los ojos.

Ese mismo día logré que comiera con un pequeño grupo de estudiantes avanzados, éramos los mejores de nuestra promoción y solíamos reunirnos para buscar respuestas a preguntas que aún nadie nos había planteado. A pesar de que los temas tratados eran del más profundo interés para todos, Kyo-san no tardó en encerrarse en su silencio, una incómoda losa que interrumpía solo a veces para contestar a las preguntas que yo le hacía para despertar su interés en el grupo, y en mí. Maldito embustero, cuando alguien planteaba un tema que le interesaba, dejaba que se le acelerara la respiración, o comenzaba a hacer tamborilear los dedos en la corteza del árbol en que se recostaba mientras buscaba con una mirada furtiva una respuesta en nuestros rostros.

Nakano Kyo, grandísimo mentiroso.

**-Buenos días, Nakano Kyo. ¿T****e acuerdas de mí?**- Le he dicho

**-Buenos días Zatsue-sama. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** ha respondido, cortés.

Hoy le he vuelto a ver, después de más de siete años, está cambiado. Lleva barba de varios días y el pelo más largo de lo que recordaba. Aún conserva esa mirada curiosa y furtiva que solo te lanza cuando está demasiado lejos para que se la puedas devolver, pero sus andares calmados se han tornado en un caminar cadencioso de larga zancada. No parece otra persona, pero lo es. Desde que ha llegado no para de mirar con recelo a todos los shinigami con los que nos cruzamos. Los mira a lo lejos cuando los ve venir y una última vez cuando les damos la espalda. Siete años fuera de la sociedad de almas es tal vez demasiado, ya no se siente en casa.

Hemos hablado de todo y de nada, de su estancia allí abajo y de su regreso a la sociedad de almas. Él también me ha preguntado por mi vida aquí, aunque sé que solo lo ha hecho por cortesía. Yo llevo mucho tiempo aquí arriba, danzando entre papeles y espadas de madera y él, a pesar de sus continuas escaramuzas con los hollow, tampoco parece haberse hecho más fuerte. Andamos un buen rato, de camino al cuartel general de su escuadrón. No parece incomodarle mi compañía pero a cada pregunta responde de manera esquiva, tras lo cual acelera el ritmo de sus pasos, como si temiera dejar un rastro tras la respuesta dada. Kyo-san esconde algo, pero ¿qué?.

Lo he dejado a las puertas del cuartel general del undécimo escuadrón. Una vez allí parece haber empezado a respirar con mayor dificultad, creo que no quería entrar. Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta, tras despedirse de mí con un gesto, ha tomado aire y tras lanzar una última mirada a las sombras, ha vuelto la cabeza hacia el dojo. Entonces, ha esbozado una tenue sonrisa que ha acabado en una carcajada salvaje.

No sé si el hombre que ha desenvainado y se ha lanzado de cabeza contra la pared de papel mientras gritaba**.-¡Hamatori! ¡Me debes ya muchas rondas!**.- era Kyo-san. Lo que sí sé es que ese loco sí que era alguien, mientras que el que ha paseado conmigo solo era una sombra difusa.

**-Buenos días, Nakano Kyo. ¿T****e acuerdas de mí?-** Le he dicho

**-Buenos días Zatsue-sama. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** Imbécil, ¿Acaso siete años no son una buena razón?


	7. Zero

**ZERO**

**-¡Zero Masshiroi!-** Un grito rasga la noche. El hollow me mira.**-Adiós.-**

Urahara Kisuke está esperándome en la entrada. Me saluda y me conduce dentro del cuartel. Está completamente desierto, el cabrón no quiere que nadie nos interrumpa. Se sienta y me insta a hacer lo mismo. Sonríe y deja su zampakutoh a su derecha, en el suelo. Lo imito por cortesía.

**-Bueno. Así que tú eres Nakano Kyo. No tenía ni idea que fueras tan alto.****- **Puto mentiroso, como si importara**.-¡He oído que tienes montado un buen chollo allí abajo!-** No lo sabes bien. Si pudiera me largaba ahora mismo, pero seguro que me clavabas en el suelo, cabronazo.

**-****Shihouin-sama dijo que...-**Vamos al grano.

-**Vamos, vamos. Como te oiga llamarla así te romperá los pulgares.-**No me extrañaría nada. Es raro que no esté aquí. Supongo que no quieren levantar sospechas. Vete a saber por qué.

**-Yoruichi-san insistió en que viniera.-** Repito. Urahara sonríe. Saca unos papeles y los reparte por el suelo de la habitación. Juntos parecen formar un plano, aunque no sabría decir de donde.

**-Te hice llamar porque dentro de poco la Sociedad va a necesitar de algo que solo tú le puedes ofrecer, Nakano Kyo**.- Se pone serio **- ¿Qué sabes de los Menos Grande?-**

**-Poco, como todos. Lo que me contaron en la academia.****-** Y que los cabrones son enormes.

**-Es cierto que sabes poco, pero no como todos. Tú te enfrentaste a uno. ¿Lo recuerdas?-**Perfectamente. Por haberlo combatido es por lo que estoy aquí. Señala un punto en los papeles **–Pues bien, hay un par de Menos Grande que se dirigen hacia aquí.-** No conozco el lugar, pero no parece una ciudad mucho mayor que la mía. ¿Quéquieresde mi? Urahara Kisuke. Qué. –**Aprovechando tu reciente experiencia, he creído oportuno recomendarte para el grupo de neutralización que la Sociedad de Almas va a mandar.-**Sonríe. Ya lo ha soltado.

-**Capitán Urahara. ¿Cree que yo...?****-** Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Sí lo cree.

**-Despídete de la Sociedad de Almas, partirás ahora mismo. El resto del grupo ya está allí.-** Recojo a Masshiroi y me despido de Urahara. El cabrón tiene un portal preparado. Suspiro. Podría haber sido peor. Por lo menos volveré a pisar la tierra de los vivos. Siendo sincero, no me asustan un par de Gillian. Y mucho menos con el apoyo de otros shinigami de rango.

Más que una ciudad es un pequeño pueblo. No es como mi ciudad, aunque viendo la plaza del mercado cualquiera lo diría. Los hollow no han llegado aún, los shinigami me saludan des del otro extremo de la calle. Son dos y no parecen muy poderosos. Decimotercero y decimoquinto. ¡Del duodécimo escuadrón! Que Dios nos coja confesados. Esto debe de ser una broma. Jodido Urahara. Donde me has metido. De repente, un escalofrío. Dirección norte. Desenvaino y me lanzo hacia allí. Los otros aún no han reaccionado, mejor para ellos. No les conviene mezclarse. Es un Gillian. Libero a Masshiroi y lo ensarto. Las calles se llenan de almas. Inspiro. Aún no ha terminado. Otros tres vienen en dirección este. No tienen tiempo de huir. Subo a un tejado y me siento a descansar. Estoy sin fuelle pero parece que ya está. Los tíos del duodécimo escuadrón se están encargando de enterrar las almas. Joder. Al cabrón de Urahara se le han ido las cuentas. Estaría borracho. Algo pasa, me cuesta moverme. ¿Qué es esta sensación? Hay otro, un quinto. Pero es distinto. Está cerca, mucho, pero lo bastante lejos para que nadie supiera que estaba allí. Su poder es inmenso. Viene hacia mí. Sé que se acerca pero aún no puedo verlo. Los tíos del duodécimo escuadrón están paralizados. Les grito. Empiezan a llevarse las almas que quedan hacia las montañas. A ver si tienen huevos de llamar a la Sociedad de Almas por algo de ayuda. Por fin aparece, dirección sur. Apoyo mi zampakutoh en el suelo y me levanto. Me muevo con lentitud. Ya lo veo, es pequeño, casi humano. Joder. No es un Gillian

Se me acerca lentamente, de frente. No me teme. Sabe lo que les he hecho a los Gillian y ni siquiera trata de atacarme por la espalda. No me tiene miedo, sabe que es más poderoso que yo. Y sabe que yo lo sé. Lo tengo a unos pocos metros y sigue acercándose. La pierna izquierda me tiembla, la derecha no se mueve. Hay un abismo de poder entre ambos y ni siquiera voy a tener la oportunidad de saltarlo. Cinco metros, se detiene. Su máscara es de hollow pero su cuerpo es extrañamente proporcionado, casi de humanoide. Lleva los brazos colgando de los costados y el volumen de su musculatura es grotesco, pero en todos los sentidos es el más humano de los hollow que jamás he visto. Su reiatsu me nubla la mente, hoy ya he hecho demasiado. Me mira en silencio, no tardará en atacar. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla menos mis manos. Mis dedos no pueden temblar, no deben, por eso abrazan a Masshiroi con toda la fuerza que les queda. Sonrío. No se porqué pero sonrío. Avanzo dos pasos, me posiciono y dejo de temblar. Vamos, atácame. El impacto es terrible. Se mueve rápido, demasiado. Encadena los golpes uno detrás de otro sin tomar aliento, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Me está arrinconando, no puedo contraatacar. Retrocedo varios metros pero es más rápido que yo. No puedo huir, no puedo atacar. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que acabe conmigo. Puedo detener sus ataques pero no soy tan bueno con la espada, ya estoy llegando tarde. Pronto no llegaré. Sonrío. Uno de sus golpes me alcanza en las costillas y me incrusto en el suelo. Maldito imbécil, has picado. Me duele todo el cuerpo pero ha parado de darme golpes. Está allí, de pie, burlándose, sin saber que le había dejado una apertura. Me duele pero ha perdido una oportunidad de oro y él ni siquiera lo sabe. Ahora es mi turno.

**-¡Shinigami! ¡Trata de detenerme si puedes!-** Te lo garantizo. Si puedo lo haré. Maldito hollow. Ya me cuesta Dios y ayuda estar aquí plantado frente a él. Inspiro. Libero a Masshiroi. Lo ha cogido por sorpresa. La luz lo envuelve y parece que ya me muevo con más agilidad, pero hay algo que no funciona. Sigue moviéndose. El cabrón es demasiado poderoso. Lanza un ataque y falla, detengo un segundo y contraataco. Casi me llevo su brazo. Se mira las manos. Ahora lo entiendo, y creo que él también. Masshiroi no lo ha anulado por completo, pero aún así ha mermado sus condiciones físicas de modo considerable. Ahora es lento. Puedo con un lento. **–¡Cabrón!-** Grita **-¿Qué me has hecho?-** Joderte lo justo para sentirme bien. Me lanzo sobre él y le amputo una pierna. Ha esquivado un golpe fatal pero no importa. Se aleja varios metros. ¿Vas a huir? De momento parece que no. Preparo un nuevo ataque, el último. Me espera inmóvil, algo va mal. **-¡Shinigami! ¡Hoy vas a morir!-** Su reiatsu se concentra en sus manos. Va a disparar. Me tiene. El Menos Grande dispara pero nada más. De sus manos brota un haz de luz imperfecta que muere a los pocos metros y se desvanece.

**-Mi nombre es Nakano Kyo, y morí hace ya muchos años, así que no puedes matarme**.- Aunque parezca extraño, no soy yo el que dice estas palabras. Masshiroi está hablando por mí. Susurrándome al oído que es lo que debo hacer para ganar esta batalla. Siento su empuñadura. Está caliente. La volteo en el aire y la dispongo al revés, con el acero apuntando en sentido contrario al hollow. Masshiroi reluce con fuerza. El hollow grita. Siento fluir su poder.

**-¡Bastardo!****- **Se abalanza sobre mí, descuidado. Directo hacia la luz. Lo estoy esperando.

**-¡Zero Masshiroi!-** Mi grito rasga la noche y la muerte. El hollow me mira, asustado.**-Adiós.- **Su reiatsu ha desaparecido del todo. Masshiroi humea en mis manos, ya ha dejado de brillar. Caigo sobre mis rodillas. Se me cierran los ojos. A lo lejos veo llegar los tipos del duodécimo escuadrón. Se me acercan. No están solos.

**-Aquí, de rodillas, no pareces tan alto.- **Urahara Kisuke, maldito cabrón.


End file.
